This invention relates generally to a tool device to be utilized by mechanics in servicing transmissions in automobiles and other similar types of driven vehicles. More specifically, the tool device or closure plug of the present invention is utilized to substantially preclude the loss of fluid maintained within the housing of a transmission subsequent to the disconnection of a vehicle driveshaft therefrom when servicing the transmission or vehicle components related thereto.
A substantial problem is encountered in servicing automobile transmissions or similar types of vehicles having fluid filled transmission housings when it becomes necessary to disconnect a vehicle driveshaft from the transmission associated therewith. Generally, transmissions of this nature include an output shaft disposed in an extension housing of the transmission which extends through an aperture in the wall of the housing for connection with a drive shaft. Usually, the aperture in the extension housing includes an annular sealing means through which an internally splined end portion of a driveshaft is inserted to engage a corresponding, externally splined end portion of the transmission output shaft. The sealing means in the transmission wall engages the outer surface of the driveshaft end portion to preclude loss of transmission fluid or oil maintained within the housing of such transmission.
However, when it becomes necessary to disconnect the driveshaft from the transmission, for example during servicing thereof, there necessarily is a substantial loss of fluid therefrom in view of the unrestricted annular opening between the transmission output shaft and concentrically disposed sealing means associated therewith.